Zorak's Unofficial Bio
by Silvolf
Summary: My own unofficial biography for Zorak from Space Ghost. Its a blend of things I heard on the shows and my own creative licence. It covers Zorak's life from birth to his current activity.


Before I go on, this is just my version of how I think Zorak's life went. It was inspired by something I saw around the net somewhere so I decided to write my own version. Its a blend of stuff I've heard on the various shows and my own creative licence and its just a bit of fun. So, enjoy

* * *

**  
Zorak's Bio**

Zorak was born along with thousands of siblings on the planet, Dokar. His mother devoured his father and ended up devouring most of the young Dokarians too. Only Zorak, two of his brothers and a sister remained and managed to stay on top (plus they'd helped to devour the others and were deemed worthy of surviving)  
He went to school like all the other young Dokarians but was never very good at actually bothering to learn. Also he was picked on a lot at first, constantly bullied until one day he'd had enough and became one of the top bullies in the school yard. He was always one of the top devourers in the school, since most of the youngsters were devoured by other youngsters and even teachers daily. Over the seasons he started to get a following. Weaker and younger Dokarians would follow him, becoming his henchmen and soon he had quite a gang and was well known and eventually feared across the planet. The elders called him the Lone Locust of the Apocalypse (basically because they were pretty senile and could no longer tell the difference between a Locust and a Dokarian Mantid.) Lokar is a Locust, Zorak is not.  
He left school earlier than all the others, becoming bored with those who tried to control and teach him. His followers all left too, mostly cos he ordered them to. His two brothers were among the henchmen. Then their years of glory began. They flew across the galaxy in a fleet of Dokarian Destroyer battle ships, taking over planets, stealing, murdering and devouring whatever stood in their way.  
It was then that a certain intergalactic super hero cop by the name of Space Ghost got wind of Zorak's evil deeds. By now Zorak was known and feared across the entire universe as being one of the cruellest evil super villains around. So Space Ghost pursued Zorak and his henchmen, constantly foiling their plans and ruining their fun. Zorak had had enough and became a member of the Council of Doom. There he met Brak, Moltar, Lokar, Black Widow and a host of other villains who all had one thing in common; they hated Space Ghost. For a while he teamed up with various other members in the Council. He befriended Moltar the Lava Man but started an almost immediate rivalry with Lokar, the Killer Locust. Brak thought Zorak was an idiot at times and had no respect for him. He hated how Zorak would rush in, guns blazing, instead of stopping to think and plan properly.  
Then one day when Zorak had just finished conquering another planet and he and his henchmen stood in the rubble revelling in their victory, it happened. They were captured. Surrounded by space cops and there was Space Ghost, the man Zorak despised so much, floating there, gloating at him.  
And they were all captured and sent off to the Omegan Prison, the largest prison in the galaxy for the most low down and dirty villains in the universe.  
Zorak was happy to see his cell was opposite to his friend, Moltar's. However he wasn't happy to see his cell mate, Brak. But Brak had changed. Apparently on his way to the prison, there had been an accident involving Piranhamite and Brak had been partially lobotomized. He was as dumb as a village idiot. Zorak used this to his advantage and pushed Brak around, making him sleep on the floor and making Brak run errands for him. Zorak would have remained at that prison had Space Ghost not stepped in once again. He needed a director and band leader for a talk show called Space Ghost Coast to Coast he was doing broadcast from the planet Earth (yes, although he claimed it was broadcast from the Ghost Planet, the show was actually filmed in a small studio somewhere in Atlanta) and the inmates he chose could do their probation helping him host this show. Moltar was bored out of his head and put in his submission for director. Zorak had always been proficient with musical instruments of all kinds, which he had learnt to play whilst having nothing much else to do in prison (apart from boss Brak around or beat the other inmates up) so, hoping for a way to use this to escape since he was bored of prison, he submitted his application too. They both got in on the show and so did Owlie, The Sorcerer and Christy, three other musical inmates who, along with Zorak as the bandleader, formed the band, The Original Way Outs. Zorak on keyboard, Owlie on bass, Christy on drums and The Sorcerer on trumpet.  
So this is how they went for a few years. Zorak attempted to escape many times but Space Ghost had his wings clipped so he couldn't fly and coated with a gel that stopped them regenerating, causing him to hop around uncomfortably. Moltar almost managed to escape but was soon pulled back. He also admitted on the show, much to Zorak's amusement, that he was married to a lava woman named Linda.  
Somewhere in the middle of this, they were commissioned to do a show for younger kids called Cartoon Planet. Moltar refused to lower himself to such standards but Zorak, hoping he would get paid, agreed to join in. As the third host, Space Ghost fished Brak out of prison. Brak had made a few cameos on Space Ghost Coast to Coast and proved very popular because of his lovable idiocy so Space Ghost thought the ratings would fly up if he was one of the hosts on the new show.  
Cartoon Planet started out ok but after a while, Zorak and Space Ghost started getting irritable with each other. Brak, as usual, was oblivious. He just loved the singing bits. Space Ghost hated that he had to act like an idiot; Zorak told him he acted like that anyway. Space Ghost also got paid less and this annoyed him so much that after about 26 episodes of Cartoon Planet, he quit and the show was cancelled. They resumed Space Ghost Coast to Coast.  
There are only so many things you can do with a talk show and Space Ghost Coast to Coast was now coming to an end. Zorak was somehow glad of this since he was sick and tired of having to live under Space Ghost's thumb. He decided to team up with Brak, since Brak had been offered his own show, The Brak Show. Two pilots were done but it proved rather expensive so the resulting episodes were shortened and set in the suburbs, focusing on Brak as a kid and Zorak as his best friend (and the local bully, Zorak felt rather nostalgic) The best part was, since they were so big now, they both got paid. Zorak hit it off with Brak's Mom (played by herself) and as the series progressed, he kind of took his part into his own hands, playing less of a school bully and more of himself, running around with guns, shooting things and annoying the large robot, Thundercleese.  
Then the writers ran out of ideas and the series was cancelled. Zorak was now out of a job. So he went about planning his own horror series, Blood Dumpster. Except no TV station was interested in taking such a violent programme. Literally, it was enough to give Freddy Krueger nightmares.  
Zorak had never been very good at managing money and blew most of his cash pretty fast. The last Brak Show thing he's done was act in a short (but very fun) webisode of the show.  
And now he's out of a job and desperate to get back home. Or at least off planet Earth and back to doing what he does best; causing havoc. And have his revenge on Space Ghost.

* * *


End file.
